cirquedusoleilfandomcom-20200223-history
All Together Now
All Together Now is a 2008 feature-length documentary on the creation of the Cirque du Soleil show The Beatles: Love. The film details the partnership between Cirque du Soleil and Apple Corps Ltd to create and launch the show Love and the multiple-award winning album of the same name. All Together Now is dedicated to Neil Aspinall, former assistant to The Beatles and former Apple Corps Ltd. CEO. Synopsis The documentary recounts the early stages of development for Love and how the Love project started. Several interviews with the production team of Love, ''Cirque du Soleil,'' and with Apple Corps Ltd were conducted. These interviews include the writer and director of Love Dominic Champagne, co-founder of Cirque du Soleil Guy Laliberté, former head of the MGM Mirage Bobby Baldwin, former head of Apple Corps Neil Aspinall, Paul McCartney, Ringo Starr, Yoko Ono Lennon, Olivia Harrison, George Martin, and Giles Martin. Several original cast members of Love were interviewed as well. These include Rodrigue Proteau (Sgt. Pepper), Michael Moloi Tumelo (Sugar Plum Fairy), and Lincoln Hudson (formerly Mr. Piggy). The film highlights the struggles of adapting the tribute to The Beatles into a Las Vegas show, the contributions of mixing and digitizing The Beatles music for the soundtrack, the staging of the production in Montreal and Las Vegas, and the night of the premiere of Love. Release All Together Now had a one night screening in theaters on October 20, 2008.https://www.wired.com/2008/10/beatles-cirque/ A DVD release of All Together Now was released the next day and was only available to purchase at Best Buy or Love's Show Boutique at The Mirage.https://pitchfork.com/news/33517-beatlescirque-du-soleil-documentary-due-on-dvd/ Additional Features There were three additional features presented on the All Together Now DVD. Changing the Music Changing the Music is a 22 minute video recounting the mixing and digitizing of The Beatles tracks for the show Love. Interviews with George Martin, Giles Martin, Paul Hicks, Ringo Starr, Paul McCartney Yoko Ono, and Maria Harrison Music in the Theatre Music in the Theatre is a 9 minute video explaining the sound system specifically built for the Love Theater. Interviews with Giles Martin, Jonathan Deans, George Martin, Gavin Whiteley, and Paul McCartney. Making Love Making Love is a 10 minute video explaining the creative process that went into developing Love. ''The video goes into the creation of the stage, props, lighting, digital projections, and comedic audio segments of ''Love. '' Interviews with Jean Rabasse, Francis Laporte, François Pérusse, Philippe Guillotel, Patricia Ruel, and Yves Aucoin. Love Trailer A 30 second trailer for the show ''Love. Awards All Together Now won a Grammy Award for "Best Music Video Long Form" at the 52nd Annual Grammy Awards on January 31, 2010.https://www.grammy.com/grammys/awards/winners-nominees/184#year-115247 Trivia All Together Now's title comes from The Beatles song [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/All_Together_Now All Together Now] featured in their 1968 animated musical fantasy film Yellow Submarine.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Yellow_Submarine_(film) Cast & Crew Featured Cast'' (In Order of Appearance)'' * Guy Laliberté (Co-founder of Cirque du Soleil) * Paul McCartney * Neil Aspinall (Apple Corps Chief Executive / The Beatles Former Road Manager) * George Martin (Music Director) * Ringo Starr * Giles Martin (Music Director) * Dominic Champagne (Writer & Director of Love) * Rodrigue Proteau (Actor: "Sgt. Pepper") * Michael Moloi Tumelo (Actor: "Sugar Plum Fairy") * Gilles Ste-Croix (Co-founder of Cirque du Soleil) * Bobby Baldwin (Former Chief Executive Officer of The Mirage Casino) * Olivia Harrison * Yoko Ono Lennon * Lincoln Hudson (Actor: "Mr. Piggy") * Chantal Tremblay (Director of Creation) * Jonathan Clyde (Apple Corps Executive) Cast of ''Love (In Alphabetical Order)'' * Silvia Fontoura Aderne (Eleanor Rigby) * Cesar Andrade * Ekaterina "Katya" Arnaoutova (Lucy / Julia) * Rafael Batista * Gaël Pauzé Bégin * Craig Berman (Her Majesty) * Marina Boutina * Eugene Brim (Father McKenzie) * Ortzi Acosta Calvo * Michelle Carreno-Bolong * Kristofer Ananda Carrison (Mr. Kite) * Merlin Chartrand-Ardail (The Kids from Liverpool) * Uriel Chartrand-Ardail (The Kids from Liverpool) * Jonathan "D'Abite" Casaubon * Ekenah Claudin * Ryan Dawes * Fabio Esposito De Castro (Doctor Robert) * Marco De Santi * Charlotte O'Dowd * Reed Evans * Melissa "Melly Mel" Flérangile * Delphine Gaillard (Julia) * Christian "Sancho" Garmatter * Elizabeth Gaumond * Marianne Gignac-Girard * Barthélémy Glumineau (Nowhere Men) * Jolly Goodfellow (The Fool on the Hill) * Silke "Silk" Grabinger * Hassan "Haspop" El Hajjami (The Walrus) * Elon Höglund * Gareth Hopkins * Joel Howard * Lincoln Hudson (Mr. Piggy) * Natasha Jean-Bart (Lady Madonna) * Valerly Kharun (The Fireman) * Emmanuelle "Bgirl Cleopatra" Lê Phan * Myrioni "Myro" Khetaguri * Leisha Marie Knight * Gilles Lacroix (The Kids from Liverpool) * Évelyne Lamontagne (Lucy) * Ghislain Malardier * Bernhardt Mattes * Sifiso Mavuso * Goos Meeuwsen (Nowhere Men) * Jonathan Meunier (Nowhere Men) * Mukhtar Omar Sharif Mukhtar * Jared Newton * Mélanie Nunes * Emily Oldak * Daniel Ortiz * Gaël Ouisse * Rares Ilulian Orzata * Rodrigue Proteau (Sgt. Pepper) * Marie-Eve Quilicot * Gabriel Alejandro Rosas (Nowhere Men) * Christel Stjernebjerg * Kyle Stokely * Jonathan Strong * Alevtyna Titarenko * Michael Moloi Tumelo (Sugar Plum Fairy) * Gaétan Viau * Robert Winch ' Production Crew' * Director & Interviewer: Adrian Wills * Editor: Heidi Haines * Producers: ** Martin Boldac ** Jonathan Clyde * Executive Producers: ** Jacques Méthé ** Neil Aspinall * Director & Interviewer - Adrian Wills Montreal & Las Vegas Shoots * Director of Photography: Alain Julfayan * Additional Cameramen: Adrian Pruett, Kurt Rauf, Andrei Khabad, Bill Chaikowsky, and Gabriel Dubé-Dupuis * Soundman: Sylvain Vary * Additional Soundmen: Anthony Crosse, Tony Kramer, and Gregory Frazier * Line Producer: Sylvain Auclair * Production Coordinator: Marie Gagnon * Production Assistants: Jill Niquet-Joyal, Jean-Nicolas, Dorion Esther, and Gabriel Lora Hingst * Production Accountant: François Simard * Legal Affairs: Isabelle Juneau and Marie-Pierre Simard London Shoots * Director and Interviewer: Bob Smeaton * Cameramen: Jon Daly, John Simmons, Paul Lang, Louis Mulvey, Andrew Watt, Brett Turnbull, and Simon Rowles *Soundmen: Tim Fraser, Simon Bishop, Ian Sands, Geoff Price, and Chris Lebert *Production Manager: Emma Montanet * Production Assistant: Shelly Baker * Apple Archive Management: Aaron Bremner, Dorcas Lynn, Chris Purkiss, and Carl Bigmore *Legal Affairs: Nick Valner, Neil Mohring, and Andrew Terry Helicopter Shoot * Helicopter Camera Operator: Steve Desbrow * Helicopter Pilot: Ian Evans * Production Coordinator: Sinead D'Arcy Love Performance Footage Director: David Mallet Post Production * Post Production Supervisor: Gary Evans * Video Post Production Coordinator: Frédéric Sauvé - Station 29 * On-Line Editor: Serge Verreault * Assistant Editor: Catherine Carrier * Graphic Designer: Daniel Fortin * Colorist: Julie Monette - Technicolor Creative Services - Montréal * Sound Designer & Supervisor, Music Editor: Daniel Toussaint * Dialogue Editor: Benoît Dame - Audio Postproduction SPR Inc. * Additional Mixing and Music Editing: Paul Hicks * Foley Artist: Stéphane Cadotte * Stereo and 5.1 Mix: Jean-Pierre Bissonnette - Audio Postproduction SPR Inc. * Researchers: hugh john Murray and Marie-Christine Letuorneux * Archival Image Restoration: In Extenso References External Links All Together Now on IMDB All Together Now on Rotten Tomatoes Category:Films, Television Series, & Filmed Media Category:Documentaries